Drugie życie doktora Murka/6
Rozdział VI Tymczasem dziecko zabrali doktorostwo Lipczyńscy. Oni też zajęli się sprawami związanymi z pogrzebem i zawiadomieniem rodziny zmarłej. Jakieś formalności i święta spowodowały, że pogrzeb wyznaczono dopiero na piąty dzień po śmierci. Murek przez te kilka dni nie pokazał się w Warszawie. Wstrząs, jaki przeżył, doprowadził go niemal do otępienia. Tunka była przerażona. Czabanowa błagała go, by powiedział jej, co się stało, Czaban namawiał na lekarzy. Przyprowadził nawet doktora, lecz Murek w ogóle nie chciał go widzieć. - Ależ, chłopie - załamywał ręce Czaban - oprzytomnij. Nam tu ziemia pali się pod nogami! Nie chcę się wtrącać, co cię tak przygniotło, ale miałeś wydobyć forsę! - Dobrze, dobrze - zbywał go Murek. - Daj mi teraz spokój. Po kilku dniach niespodziewanie wyjechał do Warszawy. Rodzina Czabanów dowiedziawszy się o tym orzekła, że to dobry znak. Tymczasem Murek pojechał na pogrzeb. Na cmentarzu ściskał ręce brata Miki, i bratowej a także wielu dalszych krewnych, których nie znał. Nikt z nich nie wiedział o istnieniu Tomasza Kańskiego i dlatego w Murku widzieli winowajcę śmierci Miki. Kilka osób posunęło się nawet do wypowiedzenia ostrych uwag. I to właśnie trochę otrzeźwiło Murka. Nie protestował i ani myślał bronić się czy usprawiedliwiać. Czuł jakąś niewytłumaczalną przyjemność w znoszeniu tych niezasłużonych oskarżeń. Przy mogile został długo. Wszyscy już się rozeszli i sprawiła mu ulgę ta samotność. Okazało się jednak, że dr Lipczyński czekał nań przy bramie. Długi czas szli obok w milczeniu. – Jak się Warszawa rozbudowuje – zaczął wreszcie chirurg. – Patrz pan, co za kamienica! Przed rokiem był tu, o ile się nie mylę, nędzny zakład kamieniarski czy może ogród warzywny... – Czy dziecko jest zdrowe? – przerwał Murek. – Zupełnie zdrowe. Przedwczoraj była obawa, że nie wytrzyma. Ochrzciliśmy je wobec tego. Daliśmy mu pańskie imię. Nic pan nie ma przeciw temu? – Nie! Zabiorę je do siebie. – Żona się zmartwi. Zakochała się w maleństwie. Ale będzie przecie mogła je odwiedzać. – Wyjeżdżam – sucho odpowiedział Murek.– Wyjeżdżam na długo i daleko. – O, szkoda. Polubiliśmy pana, panie Franciszku, szczerze. Ale trudno. Szkoda tylko, że już pan chce jechać, bo widzi pan... Istnieją pewne możliwości. Nie zawracałbym panu w takiej chwili tym głowy, ale skoro pan zamierza wyjechać... Wspomniałem panu niedawno o tym ministrze, którego leczę... – Owszem, pamiętam. Uczył się pilotażu i spadł. – Właśnie. Odwiedzają go różni dygnitarze i tak jakoś zgadało się, proszę nie brać mi tego za złe, zgadało się o panu... – O mnie? – zdziwił się Murek. – I wyobraź pan sobie, że jeden z nich, jak się okazało, zna pańską sprawę. – Ale jaką sprawę? – zaniepokoił się Murek. – No, sprawę zredukowania pana. Miał w ręku pańskie podanie o rehabilitację złożone na imię Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej. Murek machnął ręką. – Ach, to?... Dawne dzieje. – Otóż, przycisnąłem go i obiecał solennie, że sprawdzi, jak się rzecz przedstawia i da mi znać. Jeżeli zatem mógłby pan poczekać z wyjazdem... kilka dni. Tym bardziej, że i dziecko wolałbym jeszcze jakiś czas mieć na oku. Takie przed terminem urodzone dzieci wymagają szczególnie pieczołowitej opieki. Pan zaś, jako samotny, musiałby powierzyć opiekę osobom obcym. – Dobrze – zgodził się Murek. – Wstąpimy do nas? – zaproponował Lipczyński. – Zobaczy pan Franka. – Wstąpię. Tym bardziej, że chciałbym zabrać tę kopertę, którą pan był łaskaw wziąć na przechowanie. Niemowlę było brzydkie po dawnemu, lecz nie tak czerwone. Pani Lipczyńska utrzymywała, że jest śliczne i zmartwiła się wiadomością, że Murek chce je zabrać. Zaczęła go przekonywać i namawiać, lecz nie zgodził się. Zapowiedział w końcu, że jeszcze się namyśli. W istocie pragnął przed decyzją rozmówić się z Tunką. Na razie zabrał depozyt i wrócił do Medany. – Dam mu to i niech robi, co chce – myślał, idąc do Czabana. Zastał go w gabinecie, użerającego się z delegacją pracowników o zaległe pensje. – Niech panowie zostawią nas samych – powiedział stanowczym tonem. – Przypuszczam, że wkrótce będziemy mogli wypłacić zaległości. Gdy wyszli, sprawdził, czy nikt nie może podsłuchiwać, pozamykał drzwi na klucz, i położył przed Czabanem kopertę. – Co to jest? – zapytał Czaban. – Albo bezwartościowa makulatura, albo kilkaset tysięcy. Nie wiem. Otwórz i zobacz. Czaban rozciął kopertę, wyjął z niej drugą i z niej paczkę starannie złożonych papierów. Przejrzał kilka z brzegu, poczerwieniał i podniósł na Murka oczy. – Skąd to masz? – To obojętne. Mam i tyle. Czaban zagwizdał. – Fiu, fiu, nie wiedziałem, że ty takie ecie-pecie potrafisz... To poważna sprawa... Murek usiadł i zapalił papierosa. Czaban zaś systematycznie przeglądał papiery, arkusz po arkuszu. – To komplet? – zapytał. – Pełny komplet. Wystarczy każdemu. I nam też, jako bilet wolnej jazdy na szubienicę. – Daj spokój – skrzywił się Czaban i zastukał zgiętym palcem w drewniany spód szuflady. – Powiedz lepiej, czy tego szukają? Skradzione z fabryki? – Nie szukają, bo nie skradzione. Same kopie, fotografie i odpisy. Zresztą, gdyby nawet szukali, to od paru lat musieli już przestać. – Od paru lat? – z rozczarowaniem zapytał Czaban. – Więc to już może być nic niewarte? – Może być. Ale nie sądzę. Przekonamy się o tym, gdy znajdziemy kupca. Jeżeli oczywiście zechcesz ryzykować głową. – Co znaczy, czy zechcę? – wykrzyknął Czaban. – Muszę! Poderwał się z miejsca i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, mrucząc pod nosem: – Kto to kupi?... Kto to kupi?... Murek rozłożył ręce. – Nie wiem. – Anglicy nie. Amerykanie też nie. Tu można brać w rachubę tylko Berlin i Moskwę. – Zapewne. Czaban zirytował się. – Zapewne! Zapewne! Ale jak to przeprowadzić, do jasnej cholery! – Tego już nie wiem. – Ba, to oczywiście postawiłoby nas na nogi... Hm... A może zrobić po prostu: pójść do ambasady i zaproponować? – Ale co? – No, całe te papiery. – Zatem musiałbyś je zabrać ze sobą. Kota w worku nie kupią. – Więc zabiorę. Murek zaśmiał się. – Ale oni mogą wówczas wszystko zatrzymać i grosza nie dać. Co im zrobisz? – Psiakrew, racja. – Jeżeli zaś już mają te dane, kto ci zaręczy, że nie przyjdzie im do głowy oddać cię w ręce policji? – W jakim celu? – Czy ja wiem?... Powiedzmy po to, by zjednać sobie polski rząd okazaniem takiej lojalności... – Zupełnie możliwe – przyznał Czaban. – Jest jeszcze jeden sposób, nad którym kiedyś zastanawiałem się. – Mianowicie? – Użyć pośrednika. Znam niejakiego Bigelsteina, adwokata. On jest z nimi w stałym kontakcie. Ale tu trzeba byłoby oddać mu przynajmniej połowę. – Nie ma gadania – zakrzyczał Czaban. – Zwariowałeś? – No, więc ja już nic więcej nie wymyślę. Wstał, lecz Czaban go zatrzymał. – Czekaj!... Jak sądzisz, czy telefonicznie można by porozumieć się bez obawy? – Nie radziłbym. – Żebym, psiakrew, którego z tych dyplomatów znał osobiście! – No, na to jest rada – zauważył Murek. – Jaka? – Możesz poznać, kogo zechcesz. – W jaki sposób? – A chociażby zaprosić oficjalnie na obejrzenie Medany. Czaban klasnął w ręce. – To jest pomysł! – Ty go, powiedzmy, sprowadzisz tu. Facet będzie zwiedzał, oglądał, a w pewnym momencie powiesz mu z miejsca: Szanowny panie, tu, za tymi oto drzwiami jest człowiek godny zaufania, człowiek, za którego osobiście ręczę. Ma on do pana interes. – No i co dalej? – Ano, pokażę mu w cztery oczy te papiery i zaproponuję kupno. Zgodzi się, to nazajutrz przyniesie forsę i zabierze, nie zgodzi się, to nawet nie będzie wiedział, z kim rozmawiał, a ciebie sypnąć nie może, bo wyprzesz się wszystkiego i nic nam nie zrobią. – Rozumiem. Masz kepełe. Do widzenia. – Dokąd? – Do Warszawy. Zatelefonuję, by cię uprzedzić. Gdzie chcesz z nim gadać, tutaj? – Za żadne skarby! Najlepiej w jednym z pokojów w kasynie. W razie czego będziesz mógł twierdzić, że był to ktoś całkiem ci nieznany, zwykły gość. – Wybornie. Czekaj telefonu – uścisnął jego rękę Czaban. – Jeżeli mi się poszczęści, wrócę z facetem. Jednak wyprawa Czabana nie od razu powiodła się. Dopiero po trzech dniach udało się ściągnąć do Medany cały wyższy personel ambasady. Natomiast podczas swoich wizyt w obcym przedstawicielstwie Czaban zorientował się, który z dyplomatów jest osobą miarodajną i decydującą w podobnych sprawach. Słowem, kto jest szefem akcji szpiegowskiej. Pan F. Kiner zajmował w ambasadzie podrzędne stanowisko, a nawet wyglądał dość niepozornie. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, w którym oczekiwał go Murek, robił wrażenie jakby onieśmielonego. – Nikt tu nas nie słyszy. Drzwi zamykam na klucz. Chcę panu przedstawić pewną poważną propozycję. – Mnie? – udał zdziwienie Kiner, lecz wyraz jego oczu ostry i badawczy zdradzał, że orientuje się w sytuacji. – To pana do niczego nie obowiązuje. Proszę tylko mnie wysłuchać. Zechce pan usiąść. – Podsunął mu krzesło. – Dobrze, słucham pana. – Kiner usiadł. Murek zaczął od wstępu: – Nie zajmuję się szpiegostwem. Ponieważ jednak jestem obywatelem rumuńskim i wobec państwa polskiego do żadnych sentymentów się nie poczuwam, a nastręcza mi się okazja zarobienia poważnej sumy, wymyśliłem pretekst, by namówić dyrektora Medany do zetknięcia mnie z panem. Zapewniłem go, że chcę skorzystać z wizyty pana w Medanie, dokąd umyślnie przyjechałem, i prosić pana o interwencję w sprawie aresztowania przez waszą policję mojej kuzynki. To był jednak tylko pretekst. – A jakaż sprawa? – z lekką niecierpliwością zapytał Riner. – Sprawa jest taka. Mam szwagra, który z tytułu swego stanowiska może mieć dostęp do ważnych dokumentów, dotyczących uzbrojenia i przemysłu wojennego w Polsce. Szwagier zgrał się tu niedawno w kasynie i grozi mu dużo kłopotów. Chcę mu pomóc. – Zatem? – Zatem zapytuję pana, czy nie zainteresowałaby pana Wytwórnia Wojskowa w Rzeczkach i produkowane przez nią armatki B.Z. 38? Kiner rozłożył ręce. – Ja się takimi rzeczami nie zajmuję. – To szkoda. – Murek wstał. – Zaraz, panie. A jakie wiadomości pan o tym ma? – Wszystkie. Plany, rysunki, obliczenia, statystykę. Dyplomata rozejrzał się. – Czy musimy mówić w tym pokoju? – Jak pan sobie życzy – uśmiechnął się Murek. – Ale wiem, o co panu chodzi. Tu na pewno nikt nie podsłuchuje i na pewno w ścianach nie ukryto mikrofonu. Zresztą proszę mi się przyjrzeć: czy wyglądam na agenta drugiego oddziału, który chce pana skompromitować, czy na człowieka, zamierzającego zrobić dobry interes? Pański zawód, czy też pańskie stanowisko zmusza pana do znania się na ludziach. Kiner nie odpowiedział. Przeszedł się po pokoju, wyjrzał przez okno, potem odsunął na bok sztych w ramce wiszący na ścianie, otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał na pusty o tej porze korytarz. Wreszcie zapytał: – Gdzie pan to ma? – Tutaj. Przy sobie. – Murek dotknął ręką kieszeni. – Proszę pokazać. Bez słowa Murek wyjął kopertę i jeden po drugim zaczął rozkładać na stole przed Kinerem papiery. W sposobie przeglądania widać było znawcę. Nie pytał o nic, szybko przerzucał dokumenty i rysunki. W końcu złożył i odsunął. – Tak, owszem. Nie są to rzeczy nowe, ale ostatecznie mogą się przydać. – Pan nawet nie wyobraża sobie – zachęcająco powiedział Murek – ile sobie polski sztab obiecuje po tych armatkach. Dyplomata zaśmiał się. – Owszem, wyobrażam sobie. Ale polski sztab myli się. – To może okazać się tylko w wypadku wojny. – Tak... No, a ile pan sobie obiecuje? – Czterysta tysięcy. – Lei rumuńskich? – Nie, złotych. Kiner wstał i wyciągnął do Murka rękę. – Żegnam pana. Tracimy czas. Widzę, że pan rzeczywiście nie jest fachowcem w tych sprawach. Suma, którą mógłbym zaproponować... Ach, szkoda czasu. Za takie materiały nie płaci się wyżej niż kilka tysięcy. – Fachowcem nie jestem – pakując papiery, chłodno powiedział Murek – ale wczoraj od kogoś, kto jest mniej niż pan zainteresowany w nabyciu tych rzeczy, słyszałem... sumę sześciocyfrową. – Optymista – wzruszył ramionami Kiner. – Optymista, zgadzam się, bo zdaje się mu, że trafił na naiwnego. – Więc mówmy serio: ile pan żąda? – Czterysta tysięcy. – Panie, ależ to absurd! – Z tej kwoty mogę ustąpić dziesięć procent dla pana jako prowizję. Kiner obrzucił Murka pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – Dziękuję panu, ale ja za swoją pracę pobieram pensję. Można być szpiegiem, a nie być jednocześnie łapownikiem. To już mnie nie interesuje. Zatem ile? – Zatem czterysta – uparcie powtórzył Murka. Tak go rozdrażniło to, że ten typek chciał mu zaimponować swoją moralnością, że teraz postanowił raczej zniszczyć wszystkie dokumenty, niż ustąpić mu bodaj pięć złotych. Kinerowi jednak widocznie bardzo zależało na zdobyciu tych materiałów, gdyż targował się zawzięcie. Jeszcze raz przejrzał wszystko, jeszcze dwa razy się żegnał, wreszcie powiedział: – Więc dobrze. Zapłacę panu trzysta tysięcy równe... – Czterysta. – Niech pan nie przerywa. Trzysta. Jutro przyjadę tu o pierwszej z panem, który przywiezie pieniądze i wypłaci je panu. Oczywiście z ręki do ręki. Do jutra pan się namyśli, ale i ja się namyślę. Tu, w kasynie, w tymże pokoju o pierwszej. Do widzenia. – Należy być przygotowanym na wszystko – mówił w godzinę później Czabanowi Murek. – Owym gościem, co ma przywieźć pieniądze, może być wywiadowca policyjny. Toteż nazajutrz zachowano wszelkie środki ostrożności. Obawy jednak okazały się zbędne. Kiner przyjechał punktualnie z jakimś drabem, wyglądającym bardziej na tragarza w niedzielnym ubraniu niż na funkcjonariusza dyplomatycznego. W kwadrans rzecz była załatwiona i Murek, ściskając w ręku paczkę banknotów, widział przez okno odjeżdżającą czarną limuzynę. Do pokoju wszedł Czaban. – Załatwione? – zapytał niespokojnie. – Przelicz – podał mu pieniądze Murek. Obojętnie przyglądał się Czabanowi i plikom banknotów. Zrodziła się w nim dziwna potrzeba ostudzenia radości Czabana. – Czy wiesz, cośmy zrobili? – odezwał się. – Jak to co? – To się nazywa zdradą państwa. Pomyśl: z tych armatek będą strzelać do naszych żołnierzy. Kto wie, ile trupów naprodukowaliśmy przez tę transakcję?... Czaban wzruszył ramionami i burknął z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem: – Dajże spokój. Trudno. Stało się. Nie było innego sposobu. – Słuchaj teraz – wziął go za rękę Murek. – Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz, że nie można być uczciwym człowiekiem? – Do diabła z filozofowaniem... – Nie, ale odpowiedz! Czaban zamyślił się. – Zapewne można. Ale najlepiej nie zastanawiać się nad podobnymi rzeczami. Żyć jak idzie i koniec. Po co sobie psuć nerwy?... No, zabieraj się, jedziemy teraz gadać z Szubińskim o elektrowni. Idiota myśli, że nie mamy pieniędzy. Ładnie ich urządzimy, co?... Mówię ci, żeśmy się dobrali w korcu maku, a?... – Rzeczywiście, takich dwóch łajdaków niełatwo znaleźć!... – Stulże gębę. Co cię ugryzło! Zawsze musisz psuć mi humor. Chodźmy. Do wieczora załatwiali interesy w Warszawie. Czaban, poczuwszy w rękach pieniądze, odzyskał cały swój dawniejszy rozpęd, cały spryt i temperament, a nawet szczęście, bo udało się im przeprowadzić kilka nader korzystnych umów. – To jest prawdziwy skarb takie usposobienie – myślał Murek, przyglądając się teściowi. – On rzeczywiście z największego błota umie wyjść sucho. Przynajmniej nie widzi błota na sobie. Wieczorem Czaban wrócił do Medany, a Murek poszedł do Lipczyńskich. Od progu już przywitano go gratulacjami: – Winszujemy, winszujemy. Należało się to panu, ale jednak przyjemnie jest otrzymać taką satysfakcję. – Nie rozumiem o co chodzi – zaniepokoił się Murek. Wówczas Lipczyński wyjął z biurka jakiś papier z urzędową pieczęcią i podał Murkowi. „Na skutek Pańskiego podania z dnia takiego to, złożonego w Kancelarii Cywilnej Pana Prezydenta RP, Sekretariat Spraw Wewnętrznych wzywa Pana do przybycia w dniu jutrzejszym o godz. 11 min. 15 do gmachu Ministerstwa i zgłoszenia się w sekretariacie”. – Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał Murek. – Przyjmie pana sam minister. I mam jego obietnicę, że nie wyjdzie pan z niczym – klepnął go po ramieniu Lipczyński. – Czy pan wie, że świat rządowy jest poruszony pańską sprawą? Zdziwiła może Lipczyńskich obojętność, z jaką Murek przyjął tę pomyślną nowinę, złożyli to jednak na karb jego ostatnich osobistych przeżyć. Toteż doktorowa zaczęła opowiadać, że zajęła się już likwidacją mieszkania Miki, że była na Powązkach, gdzie kazała zasadzić narcyzy i konwalie oraz dwie duże białe azalie. Po chwili przyniosła dziecko, tłumaczyła coś o jakimś nowym systemie odżywiania, którego nie stosuje wbrew opinii męża, bo nie chce eksperymentować. Decyzję wszakże pozostawia ojcu. – Jeżeli pan postanowi inaczej... – Przepraszam – przerwał Murek – ja powziąłem inne postanowienie, chyba że państwo zmienili swój pierwotny zamiar... Państwo wiedzą, że to nie jest mój syn. Otóż doszedłem do przekonania, że nie potrafię wzbudzić w sobie żadnych uczuć w stosunku do niego. Jest to dziecko człowieka, którego organicznie nie znoszę. I wiem, że o tym nigdy nie zapomnę. U was będzie mu rzeczywiście lepiej. U mnie byłby zdany na opiekę osób zupełnie obcych. Dlatego, jeżeli nie zmieniliście zamiarów, będę państwu bardzo wdzięczny. Oczywiście, ustalimy jakąś kwotę miesięczną czy roczną, która pokryje koszty utrzymania i wychowania małego. Najniespodziewaniej Lipczyński zaoponował: – Nie, panie Franciszku! Propozycji pańskiej przyjąć nie mogę. Nie przez wzgląd na nas czy na dziecko. Kochamy dzieci, kochaliśmy jego matkę i cieszylibyśmy się, mając w domu to maleństwo. Ale chodzi mi o pana. – Jak to o mnie? – O pana, drogi panie Franciszku. Każdy lekarz musi być trochę psychologiem. Obserwując pana od dłuższego czasu, a moja obserwacja była tym sumienniejsza, że zrodziła się z najserdeczniejszej życzliwości, otóż doszedłem do wniosków nader ciekawych. Zapewne, życie pana ciężko wypróbowało, ludzie pana boleśnie skrzywdzili, ale przecież trzeba znaleźć w sobie zdolność przebaczenia. Pan, panie Franciszku, nie lubi ludzi i nie ufa im. Czyż do śmierci chce pan zostać tak zwanym samotnikiem w tłumie? Na to szkoda pana i szkoda życia. Otóż największą pańską tragedią jest ta samotność. Nie ma pan nikogo, o kogo można by zaczepić się uczuciami, przez kogo zbliżyć się sercem do ludzi. Bo, proszę pana, trzeba kogoś kochać. Tak jak trzeba oddychać, spać, jeść, tak trzeba też kochać. Trzeba z kimś myśleć, dla kogoś pracować. I dlatego, głównie dlatego popychałem pana do małżeństwa z Miką. Dla pana. Gdy mój pacjent z takich czy z innych powodów opiera się wzięciu lekarstwa, które go uratuje, ja skłonny jestem użyć bodaj przemocy. Pan jednak sam jest rozumnym człowiekiem, zdolnym do introspekcji i nie pragnącym zgorzknienia ni starczości... W tym dziecku ma pan remedium. Powierzyła je panu umierająca matka. Nie kochał pan jej, ale cenił ją, szanował, lubił, miał pan dla niej wiele dobrych uczuć. Trudno również zapomnieć, że ona pana kochała, pana jednego. Jakimże prawem może pan teraz pozbyć się swoich względem tej zmarłej zobowiązań?... – Zobowiązań nie wyrzekam się – wtrącił Murek. – Ach, nie chodzi o stronę materialną. To byłoby zbyt łatwe. Obiecał pan matce, że jej dziecko znajdzie w panu ojca! Ze znajdzie te uczucia, to ciepło, bez którego żyć niepodobna. Oparcie nie tylko materialne, lecz i moralne... Tak, panie Franciszku! Pani Lipczyńska uśmiechnęła się do Murka. – Niech pan tylko nie sądzi, że dla własnej wygody chcemy się wycofać z propozycji, zrobionej zbyt pośpiesznie. – Broń Boże – zapewnił jej mąż. – Długo naradzaliśmy się nad tym. I niech pan mi wierzy, że ciężko nam było powziąć taką decyzję. Ale chodzi nam przede wszystkim o pana. Mówi pan, że Franek jest dzieckiem niesympatycznego panu człowieka. Czyż to nie jest naiwne? Ojcostwo Tomasza jest tu wręcz przypadkowe. Franek jest przede wszystkim dzieckiem Miki, a następnie pańskim, bo panu je powierzono z całą ufnością. Jestem przekonany, że pan wkrótce przywiąże się do tego maleństwa. – Na pewno. Jest takie śliczne – dodała pani Lipczyńska. – No, niechże pan sam powie z ręką na sercu, czy wolno nam zatrzymać to dziecko i czy panu wolno wyrzec się go? Murek zrobił nieokreślony gest ręką. – Oczywiście... Może to i racja. Nie bierzecie tylko pod uwagę tego, co ja temu dziecku, nie teraz, lecz gdy zacznie dorastać, co ja mu będę mógł dać? Nie stać już mnie na ciepło. – Żarty! Panie Franciszku, żarty! – zawołał z przekonaniem Lipczyński. – Przekona się pan, jakie zmiany w panu samym zajdą, gdy tylko nauczy się pan od nowa troszczyć o kogoś, myśleć o kimś, układać jego charakter, umysł, przyszłość... Ba! to pana odrodzi! Cóż im mógł na to powiedzieć! On już w to nie wierzył i nie mógł uwierzyć. Nie wierzyliby i oni, gdyby im pokazał bodaj rąbek swojej dzisiejszej duszy. Jednak iskierka nadziei zapadła weń głęboko i czuł, że tli się wciąż i wbrew rozsądkowi. – Dobrze – kiwnął głową. – Zabiorę dziecko. Tego dnia już więcej o tym nie mówiono. Nazajutrz o wyznaczonej porze Murek stawił się w Ministerstwie. Początkowo zamierzał w ogóle zignorować wezwanie. Cóż go mogło teraz obchodzić to, co się działo kiedyś w jakże dalekiej, jakże innej przeszłości. Rehabilitacja miałaby dlań jakąś konkretną wartość wtedy, gdyby oczyszczała go w oczach ludzi, którzy byli świadkami jego wydalenia, byłaby policzkiem dla tych, którzy odwrócili się od niego po redukcji, gdyby udzielona mu satysfakcja kompromitowała Niewiarowicza, wojewodę Dornickiego, wszystkich urzędników z tamtejszego magistratu... Poszedł jednak. Trochę przez ciekawość, trochę dlatego, by nie sprawić przykrości Lipczyńskim, a trochę w celu wyrżnięcia ministrowi kilku słów prawdy. Po krótkim oczekiwaniu został wprowadzony do gabinetu ministra. Zza biurka wychylała się szczupła postać o małej, siwej głowie z dużym, orlim nosem. W pokoju było jeszcze kilku starszych panów. Wśród nich Murek poznał dyrektora departamentu Gąsowskiego, obecnie już piastującego stanowisko wiceministra. Minister wstał, uścisnął rękę Murka i okrągłym gestem przedstawił go reszcie zebranych, po czym wygłosił coś w rodzaju krótkiej mowy. Stwierdził, że prawdziwe zasługi i prawdziwa wartość nie mogą być i nie bywają zapomniane przez państwo. Dr Murek został zredukowany. Popełniono w stosunku do niego niesprawiedliwość, która wynikła z nieporozumienia. Mianowicie przesadnie gorliwy i usunięty już dawno za nadużycia tymczasowy prezydent miasta Niewiarowicz wprowadził nieścisłą informacją w błąd władze zwierzchnie. Używając do tego celu jednego z nieuczciwych dostawców, zapewnił ówczesnego dyrektora departamentu samorządowego, pana wiceministra Gąsowskiego, że dr Murek jest owym znanym komunistą, zamieszanym zresztą w różne afery kryminalne, który w swoim czasie grasował na terenie województwa lwowskiego i narobił wiele szkód w tamtejszych organizacjach samorządowych. Oszczerstwo mogło zyskać wiarę wskutek przykrego podobieństwa nazwisk, wspomniany bowiem osobnik nazywał się Marmurek. – W ten sposób obarczono posądzeniem o komunizm najlojalniejszego politycznie, najuczciwszego i jednego z najdzielniejszych urzędników samorządowych. Minister podniósł głos i kończył: – Doktorowi Franciszkowi Murkowi należy się nie tylko rehabilitacja, nie tylko satysfakcja, lecz otwarcie mu pola działania. Minęło od czasu redukcji sporo lat, ale wszyscy to rozumiemy, że lepiej późno, niż nigdy. Minister potoczył wzrokiem po obecnych, po czym otworzył stojące na biurku pudełko, skąd błysnął złotem krzyż na kolorowej wstążce. – W imieniu pana Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej – powiedział uroczyście – dekoruję pana doktora Franciszka Murka Złotym Krzyżem Zasługi. I przypiął Murkowi do klapy order, po czym powinszował on i inni panowie. Gąsowski ściskając dłoń Murka nazwał go kolegą i prosił o puszczenie w niepamięć dawnego nieporozumienia. Zaznaczył też, że wakuje właśnie stanowisko komisarycznego wiceprezydenta w Częstochowie i że prosi Murka o zgłoszenie się w tej sprawie w przyszłym tygodniu. Murek przez cały czas zaciskał zęby, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i przekleństwami, by nie rzucić im pod nogi tego orderu, by nie wykrzyczeć im w oczy, że pluje na ich parusetzłotowe posadki, bo dzięki nim nauczył się kraść, dzięki nim gwiżdże na ich szumne słowa o państwie i społeczeństwie. Na szczęście pohamował się. Jakkolwiek wielkie było jego wzburzenie, życie już go nauczyło panować nad sobą, liczyć się z konsekwencjami, przygryzać język. Nie zdołał wszakże wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Skłonił się w milczeniu i wyszedł. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie wrócił do równowagi. Wtedy zaczął rozmyślać nad położeniem i nad ewentualnymi szansami wyzyskania propozycji Gąsowskiego. Zbyt już był przyzwyczajony do patrzenia na wszystko pod kątem możliwości zysku. Po rozważeniu jednak wszystkiego wysłał w końcu list do Gąsowskiego z podziękowaniem i z rezygnacją. Wolał nie komplikować sobie życia, szczególniej teraz, gdy stawało się ono coraz prostsze i coraz wygodniejsze. Jednego z najbliższych dni rozmówił się z Tunką. Wracali właśnie z obiadu u jej rodziców. Na obiedzie była cała rodzina prezesostwa Bolińskich i rozmowa toczyła się dokoła kwestii nadzwyczajnych podobno uzdolnień sześcioletniej córeczki prezesostwa. Tunka siedziała przez cały czas jak struta. – Nie jesteś dziś w humorze – zaczął Murek. – Sam wiesz – odpowiedziała – dlaczego nie byłam wesoła. – Tak. I ja się nie cieszę. Ale od dłuższego już czasu prześladuje mnie pewna myśl. Bardzo pusto u nas w domu i ty nudzisz się. Co byś powiedziała, gdybyśmy wzięli na wychowanie jakieś dziecko? Tunka poczerwieniała i aż stanęła. – Poważnie to mówisz? – Zupełnie poważnie. – Więc przyznam ci się, że marzyłam o tym. Tylko nie mogłam zdecydować się na zwrócenie się z tym do ciebie. Bałam się, że to cię rozdrażni. – Cóż znowu. – Nie przypuszczałam, że i tobie brakuje... Wybacz, ale nie posądzałam cię o... jakikolwiek głód uczuć. – Może i miałaś rację. – Nie. I szalenie się cieszę. Wiesz, cioteczna siostra naszej kucharki jest wdową i ma sześcioro dzieci. Najmłodsza córeczka ma trzy lata. Jest cudna. Kazałam ją kiedyś podczas twojej nieobecności przyprowadzić. Mówię ci: czarujące dziecko. Juszczeniowa, matka tej dziewczynki, z wdzięcznością oddałaby ją nam... Murek skrzywił się. – Myślałem raczej o chłopcu. – Ale, gdy ją zobaczysz... – zaczęła Tunka. – Nie ma celu – przerwał. – Wzięcie takiej dziewczynki byłoby niewskazane z wielu względów. Przede wszystkim jest już za duża. Będzie pamiętała swój dawny dom. Poza tym myślałem o zaadoptowaniu, a tu byłoby to kłopotliwe. – Dlaczego? – Bo po pierwsze, matka nie zgodziłaby się na to. A gdyby nawet! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co będzie, gdy dziewczynka dorośnie? Jak ułoży się jej stosunek do rodzeństwa, jej, kulturalnej i wykształconej panny do zwykłych posługaczek i parobków! Po cóż dobrowolnie układać dramat, który kiedyś może zepsuć jej życie? – Masz wiele słuszności – przyznała Tunka. – Więc jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? – Ja?... Zacznę od tego, że mam już prawie konkretny plan. Chcę jednak najpierw poddać ten plan twojej krytyce, bo byłoby nonsensem forsować go wbrew twojej woli, czy chociażby wbrew twemu uprzedzeniu. Dziecko to musi dać nam obojgu radość, obojgu zapełnić pustkę. A i ono byłoby skrzywdzone, gdyby przesądzone było już, że nie zyska twoich uczuć. Prawda?... – I jakiż to plan? – zapytała Tunka. – Zaczekaj. Więc przede wszystkim dziecko to musi być sierotą. Musi nie mieć rzeczywistych rodziców dlatego, by nikt doń nigdy nie zgłosił pretensji i by ono nie wiedziało, że jest tylko naszym przybranym dzieckiem. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż osiągnie dojrzałość. Drugie, to kwestia pochodzenia tego dziecka. Chciałaś wziąć chłopskie dziecko i wychować je w środowisku swoim. Otóż... wiem coś o tym z bezpośredniej obserwacji. Znałem kilka podobnych wypadków. Zbyt często kończyły się źle... Bardzo źle. Zamyślił się i mówił jakby do siebie: – Ludzie są jak rośliny. Nie wolno ich bezkarnie przenosić z jednego klimatu do drugiego. Czasami wprawdzie taki eksperyment się uda, częściej jednak roślina, pomimo największych wysiłków ginie lub degeneruje się, przestaje dawać owoce lub zaczyna dawać trujące, jadowite, złe owoce. Karłowacieje, więdnie i gnije albo staje się pasożytem, niepożytecznym chwastem. Nie umie, nie może znieść nowego klimatu bez względu na to, czy klimat ten będzie łagodniejszy czy surowy, bez względu na to, czy gleba będzie żyźniejsza czy jałowa. Wystarczy, że klimat będzie inny, że gleba będzie inna. Widziałem wielu emigrantów z inteligencji rosyjskiej, wielu i Polaków, których rodzice potracili majątki. Ci ludzie nie umieją żyć w klimacie proletariatu. Nie umieją pracować ani komentować się skromnymi warunkami, do jakich zmusza ich życie. I cóż się z nimi dzieje?... Pełno ich w domach noclegowych, w barakach, w więzieniach. A przecież zdawałoby się, że przechodząc z wyższych, z bardziej skomplikowanych form bytowania do prostych, powinni dać sobie radę. Zdawałoby się, powinni zachować i te ideały, i te moralne wytyczne, które odziedziczyli po ojcach i dziadach. Tymczasem – nieprawda. Giną i wyginą. Klimat, gleba. Ani gorsze, ani lepsze. Po prostu inne. – Nie zgodzę się z tobą o tyle – odezwała się Tunka – o ile twoje porównanie z roślinami nie jest słuszne. Nie przeczę, że jakieś egzotyczne kwiaty czy krzewy, wysadzone z cieplarni na zwykłe pole, zmarnieją. Ale przecie wszystkie rośliny szlachetne, drzewa owocowe, róże sztamowe i tak dalej, wszystko to zostało wyprowadzone z roślin dzikich, z roślin pochodzących z innych klimatów i z innej gleby. Więc i takie dziecko prostej chłopki... – Otóż błąd! Otóż błąd – przerwał Murek. – Sama mówisz: wyprowadzone. A co znaczy wyprowadzone? Znaczy pielęgnowane i przystosowane do nowych warunków egzystencji, do nowej roli i nowego zadania przez szereg pokoleń. A tak. Czytałem kiedyś taką książkę o pewnym francuskim milionerze dorobkiewiczu. Pytał on swego sekretarza, czemu się to dzieje, że czuje się nieswojo w środowisku burżuazyjnym. Sekretarz na to odpowiedział: – Bo panu brak dwudziestu czterech lat gimnazjum. – Jak to dwudziestu czterech – zdziwił się milioner – przecie skończyłem gimnazjum w osiem lat! – Tak – wyjaśnił swoją myśl sekretarz – ale trzeba jeszcze szesnastu: po osiem dla pańskiego ojca i dla pańskiego dziada!... – Otóż oczywiście nie chodzi tu o gimnazjum. Chodzi o stopniową aklimatyzację. Zresztą po co daleko szukać. Co dzień patrzysz na swoich rodziców i nieraz mi mówiłaś, że ojca bardziej cenisz od matki, ale nie zaprzeczysz, że wiele rzeczy w jego postępowaniu razi cię i drażni. Wuja Żołnasiewicza lekceważysz, ale – jakby to powiedzieć – klimatycznie jest ci bliższy. Zaśmiał się i dodał: – Są jeszcze i inne osoby w twoim otoczeniu, które mógłbym tu wymienić na równie wymowny przykład. Ale wróćmy do tematu. Zetknęło mnie kiedyś życie z pewnym zacnym i niewątpliwie pełnym najlepszych intencji starszym panem. Nazywał się Słowiński. Był to człowiek zupełnie samotny, dość zamożny i wysoce kulturalny. Mniejsza o to z jakich powodów, ale postawił sobie jako cel w życiu wydobycie z nędzy i wykształcenie kilkorga chłopskich dzieci. Chciał nimi obdarzyć społeczeństwo, wyposażywszy ich w takie wartości, których nie mogliby żadną miarą zdobyć pozostając w swoim środowisku. Gdyby dziś żył, przekonałby się, jak trudne, jak niewdzięczne podjął zadanie. Bo mało jest wypolerować człowieka, mało jest wyrzeźbić jego powierzchnię i jak gwoździe powbijać weń dogmaty, zasady, pojęcia. Trzeba jeszcze mieć moc ożywienia ich, zmuszenia do zapuszczenia korzeni. Trzeba nauczyć myśl tego człowieka, by przebiegała przez takie a nie inne komórki mózgowe i by rodziła się, co najważniejsze, z takich a nie innych uczuć. A jakże wypruć z istoty ludzkiej uczucia, którymi od wielu pokoleń żyła, które stały się narzędziem do oceniania otoczenia równie niezbędnym jak instynkt i jak on nieomylnym. Lecz nieomylnym tylko w rodzimym środowisku. Uczuciom trzeba dać czas!... Trzeba je wyprowadzić, jak róże szlamowe z polnego głogu. Zamyślił się i szli w milczeniu alejką wśród strzyżonych trawników i rabat, pokrytych różnobarwnymi kwiatami. – Tylko po co?... Po co?... – powiedział z ironią. – Róża nie jest przecie szczęśliwsza od głogu... A równie bezużyteczna... Po nowej pauzie powiedziała Tunka: – Nie wiedziałam, że tyle myślisz o podobnych rzeczach i że myślisz z taką goryczą. – Co mówisz? – ocknął się. – Wspomniałeś, że masz już jakiś plan? – A tak – przetarł oczy. – Mam plan. Jest małe dziecko. Chłopak. Znałem matkę i ojca. Ojciec zaginął. Zresztą nie wie o dziecku. Matka umarła przy porodzie. Była to wyjątkowa... tak, pod każdym względem wyjątkowa dziewczyna. Subtelna, inteligentna, szlachetna. Jeżeli chłopak odziedziczy po niej bodaj część zalet... Dziecko jest zdrowe i podobno ładne... – Widziałeś je? – Tak, ale ja się na urodzie niemowląt nie znam. Zobaczysz je i zadecydujesz sama. Nie będę cię ani namawiał, ani tym bardziej zmuszał. Zrobisz, jak zechcesz. Tunka zapytała: – Niemowlę?... Więc ile ma miesięcy? – Kilka tygodni. A właściwie trudno określić, gdyż poród był przedwczesny – dodał Murek. – Przepraszam cię za tę indagację – po chwili wahania odezwała się Tunka – ale powiedziałeś mówiąc o matce chłopca: „dziewczyna”. Czy to znaczy, że dziecko jest nieślubne? Murek zmarszczył brwi. – A robi ci to jakąkolwiek różnicę? – Ależ bynajmniej. Po prostu chciałam wiedzieć. – Jeżeli to tajemnica... – Żadna tajemnica. Dziecko jest ślubne. Przekonasz się o tym z metryki, gdy będziemy załatwiali formalności związane z adopcją. Oczywiście tylko w tym wypadku, gdy zaakceptujesz mój zamiar i mój wybór. – Jak dotychczas, nie widzę powodu do sprzeciwu – odpowiedziała pojednawczo. – Jestem ci za to wdzięczny. A kiedy będę mogła zobaczyć to dziecko? Jeżeli sobie życzysz, choćby jutro. – Doskonale. O której pojedziemy? – ożywiła się Tunka, lecz Murek zapowiedział tonem bezapelacyjnym, że sam dziecko przywiezie. Nie mógł przecie dopuścić do zetknięcia się Tunki z Lipczyńskimi. Nazajutrz, przyjechawszy do Warszawy, zostawił samochód na Skolimowskiej, po czym taksówką pojechał do doktorostwa Lipczyńskich. Musiał użyć wielu wymówek, by wykręcić się od towarzystwa doktorowej, która gwałtem chciała osobiście przekazać malca nowej opiekunce, choćby przyszło jechać aż na Podlasie, do majątku Zasławskich, gdzie jak powiedział Murek, tymczasowo zamieszka z dzieckiem i z wykwalifikowaną nurse. Musiał też wielokrotnie zapewnić oboje o kwalifikacjach tej nurse, by uwolnić się już od wybranej przez Lipczyńską kandydatki. – Więc teraz prędko pana nie zobaczymy? – serdecznie ściskał dłoń Murka chirurg. – Szkoda, że ci Zasławscy znowu pana zabierają z Warszawy. – Ja nie żałuję. Sam o to prosiłem. – A niech pan, panie Franku – upominała doktorowa – nie zgubi kartki, na której wypisałam wszystko, co trzeba. Leży w walizce na samym wierzchu. – Nie zgubię na pewno – uspokoił ją. – I niech pan napisze. – Za to nie ręczę. Nie lubię pisać. Proszę, nie bierzcie mi tego za złe. Ale jeżeli przyjadę, na pewno u was będę. W pięć minut później siedział już w taksówce z poduszką na kolanach. Dziecko na szczęście, nakarmione na drogę, spało. Przyglądał się mu z żalem może, że oto kończy budowę swego życia i że nie jest w stanie wzbudzić w sobie ani cienia radości. Zatrzymał taksówkę na rogu Skolimowskiej. Należało być ostrożnym do końca i nie dopuścić do rozmowy taksówkarza z szoferem, który na pewno zainteresowałby się, skąd pan dyrektor Klemm wziął to niemowlę. Przed obiadem byli już w Medanie. Tunka wybiegła do samochodu, z wypiekami na twarzy wzięła dziecko na ręce i śmiała się dziwnym podnieconym śmiechem, jakiego Murek u niej dotychczas nie znał. Zaalarmowani telefonicznie przybiegli Czabanowie, ich służba. Żołnasiewicz, jeszcze kilka pań, żon wyższych urzędników. Tunka wszystkim demonstrowała z zachwytem swój nabytek: – No patrzcie! Jakie on ma cudowne oczy! Jaki on śliczny! Panowie grzecznie pomrukiwali, nie bardzo orientując się w powodach, dla których to robią, natomiast wszystkie panie entuzjazmowały się głośno. Natychmiast podniesiono rwetes z instalowaniem nowego członka rodziny w domu. Wybrano odpowiedni pokój. Telefonowano po mamkę, wysyłano specjalnego gońca po łóżeczko i wózek. Murek, który przygotowany był jeszcze na rozmowę z Tunką i chciał od niej usłyszeć w cztery oczy, czy naprawdę dziecko jej się podoba i czy zgadza się na nie, szukał jej po całym mieszkaniu. Gdy wszedł do sypialni, klęczała przy łóżku, na którym już rozpakowany leżał chłopak. Podniosła głowę i wtedy zobaczył, że płacze. Wyszedł, nie pytając o nic. Późnym wieczorem przyszła do jego pokoju. Wzięła jego rękę i zapytała cicho: – Powiedz, powiedz szczerze... Czy to... twój syn?... Wpatrywała się w jego oczy niemal błagalnie. Murek opuścił głowę i odpowiedział równie cicho: – Nie mój. Niestety, nie mój... Kategoria:Drugie życie doktora Murka